Iskra
by Merryloon
Summary: Święta u Dursleyów. Petunia i mały Harry. Fluffopodobne.


**Iskra**

Dopiero podając na stół przystrojony gałązkami ostrokrzewu pudding, Petunia zauważyła, że chłopca nie ma. Musiał wyślizgnąć się z pokoju zaraz po obiedzie i ani Vernon pochłonięty rozmową ze swoimi rodzicami i siostrą, ani sama Petunia zajęta karmieniem Dudleya nie dostrzegli przez długi czas pustego krzesła. Chłopiec był mały i chudy, łatwo go było przeoczyć.

Co za nieznośne dziecko, pomyślała poirytowana, dla pewności rozglądając się po wszystkich kątach salonu. Gdyby ten urwis choć trochę przypominał jej grzecznego Dudziaczka! Zajrzała nawet ukradkiem za choinkę, by sprawdzić, czy uciekinier przypadkiem się za nią nie schował, ale tam również go nie było. Posłała teściom oraz szwagierce przepraszający uśmiech i pod pretekstem zaparzenia kolejnego dzbanka herbaty wyszła na korytarz. Zaciskając usta w wąską linię, natychmiast skierowała kroki w stronę komórki pod schodami. Już ona wybije mu z głowy takie zachowanie! Jak tak w ogóle można? Żadnego szacunku dla zaproszonych gości! Z surową miną otworzyła drzwiczki, przygotowując się do wygłoszenia ostrej reprymendy. Jednak komórka była pusta. Chłopiec zniknął.

Petunia zaśmiała się w duchu z tej niedorzecznej myśli. Co to znaczy „zniknął"? Normalne dzieci tak po prostu nie znikają, a już zwłaszcza nie tuż przed podaniem deseru. I chociaż wiedziała, że jej siostrzeniec nie był niestety normalny, wiedziała też, że w tym domu znajdowało się wystarczająco dużo miejsc, w których mały, chudy chłopiec mógł się zaszyć, jeśli nie chciał zostać znaleziony.

Petunia zawahała się. W ciepłym, rozjarzonym światłami salonie czekała na nią rodzina. Zza lekko uchylonych drzwi dolatywały tubalne śmiechy Vernona i Marge, rozbrzmiewając raz po raz ponad radosnymi melodiami kolęd płynącymi z nastawionego w tle radia. Stojąc w korytarzu i przysłuchując się z oddalenia znajomym głosom, Petunia poczuła się nagle bardzo samotna. Nikt oprócz niej nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że przy stole zabrakło jednego chłopca, lecz wkrótce na pewno zaczną się dziwić, ile czasu można parzyć herbatę. Spojrzała w górę schodów i westchnęła.

Nie szukała zguby długo. Jedynym źródłem światła na pogrążonym w ciemnościach piętrze był miękki poblask wydobywający się z sypialni Dudleya. Próbując stłumić dudniące w ciszy kroki, Petunia na palcach zbliżyła się do drzwi i przez szparę zajrzała do środka. Chłopiec leżał na brzuchu na podłodze pod rozświetloną lampkami choinką. Bawił się swoim świątecznym prezentem — starym, niebieskim samochodzikiem Dudleya. Zabawka wciąż była w całkiem dobrym stanie, ale poprzedniemu właścicielowi już dawno się znudziła. Normalne dziecko jeździłoby nią w tę i we w tę po dywanie, naśladując warkot silnika, ale nie jej siostrzeniec. Samochodzik w jego ręce szybował w powietrzu i wywijał piruety wokół bombek, po czym pikował w dół tylko po to, by tuż nad podłogą znów poderwać się do góry.

Petunia pchnęła drzwi i stanowczo wkroczyła do pokoju. Chłopiec natychmiast zerwał się na nogi, chowając zabawkę za plecami i spuszczając wzrok. Doskonale wiedział, że nie wolno mu było wchodzić samemu do sypialni Dudleya.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytała Petunia, marszcząc brwi. Zdało jej się, że zabrzmiało to nazbyt chłodno i nieprzyjemnie, więc po krótkim zastanowieniu dodała: — Harry?

— Bawiłem się — wymamrotał chłopiec, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

— Nie możesz znikać, kiedy mamy gości. To niegrzeczne.

— Nikt nie zauważył, że mnie nie ma.

— Ja zauważyłam.

Chłopiec posłał jej szybkie spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Petunia skrzywiła z niezadowoleniem wargi, jednak w ostatniej sekundzie coś powstrzymało ją przed zmyciem mu głowy.

— W co się bawiłeś? — spytała zamiast tego.

Chłopiec na krótką chwilę się ożywił.

— W latający samochód.

— Mówiłam ci, że samochody nie latają — upomniała go niecierpliwie Petunia.

— Sanie Świętego Mikołaja latają — wytknął od razu chłopiec.

— Święty Mikołaj nie... — Gwałtownie urwała, po czym szybko dokończyła: — To co innego.

— Mój samochód będzie latał. Jak sanie Świętego Mikołaja — ciągnął niezrażony tą uwagą chłopiec. — I zawiezie mnie gdzieś daleko, w jakieś super miejsce!

Petunia przechyliła lekko głowę i przyjrzała się mu z mimowolnym zaciekawieniem.

— Nie będziesz się bał?

— Nie.

— A tęsknił?

Zamarła, słysząc zadane przez siebie pytanie. Co ją podkusiło, żeby to powiedzieć? I tak już rozmawiała z nim dłużej niż zwykle. Jej słowa sprawiły, że chłopiec wyraźnie przygasł i jakby jeszcze mocniej zapadł się w sobie. Na widok jego reakcji Petunia poczuła nagle niejasne ukłucie żalu, którego nie potrafiła w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć. Przyzwyczaiła się do myśli, że nie rozumie tego dziwnego, pokracznego dziecka i świadomość dzielącego ich dystansu jakoś nigdy szczególnie jej nie uwierała. Chłopiec był odmieńcem, przybłędą należącym do obcego świata, gdzie normalni ludzie, tacy jak ona, nie mieli wstępu. Do miejsca, w którym zniknie pewnego dnia na zawsze, jak jego matka.

Petunia czekała w napięciu na odpowiedź, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie tak bardzo ją to interesowało. Powinna wreszcie wrócić do gości i uraczyć ich gorącą herbatą, pomóc Dudziaczkowi w zjedzeniu deseru i zabawiać wszystkich rozmową, jak przystało na dobrą panią domu, a nie tkwić tutaj z tym małym cudakiem. Chłopiec w milczeniu wyciągnął zza pleców samochodzik i w tym samym momencie z jego środka wystrzeliła przez tylną szybę zabłąkana iskra, podobna do tych lecących z zimnych ogni. Petunia obserwowała, jak żarząca się drobina opada z sykiem ku ziemi i coraz słabiej migocząc, jeszcze w powietrzu gaśnie. Zamrugała, czując gwałtownie wzbierającą pod powiekami wilgoć. Coś zaczynało dławić ją w gardle.

— Przepraszam, ciociu, nie chciałem — powiedział chłopiec, podchodząc bliżej i patrząc na nią ze strachem. — Przepraszam, nie płacz, ciociu.

Petunia otarła oczy rękawem.

— Nie płaczę, głuptasie. Chodź, na dole czeka pudding.

Gdy Harry nieśmiało wsunął swoją dłoń w jej, tym razem nie cofnęła ręki.

* * *

Tekst napisany w ramach świąteczno-urodzinowej akcji promptowej na Forum Mirriel


End file.
